<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Date by CatnipRambles, confessionsofashyfangirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24608485">First Date</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatnipRambles/pseuds/CatnipRambles'>CatnipRambles</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/confessionsofashyfangirl/pseuds/confessionsofashyfangirl'>confessionsofashyfangirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marauder's Messages [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Dates, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Marauders Group Chat, One Shot, text fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:53:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24608485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatnipRambles/pseuds/CatnipRambles, https://archiveofourown.org/users/confessionsofashyfangirl/pseuds/confessionsofashyfangirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius and Remus get ready for their First Date together. Between nerves and excitement, everything is sure to go swimmingly. Right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marauder's Messages [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>(Friday 22:32) </b>
</p><p>
  <b>~ Padfoot ~</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I can’t believe this is happening. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>~ Moony ~</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Me neither. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>(22:52)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>~ Moony ~</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m nervous.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>~ Padfoot ~</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Me too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crap, I haven’t even decided what to wear! Did you say you like me in a leather jacket? Would ripped jeans be too much? We are going to a museum, after all. What if there’s a dress code against ripped jeans? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>~ Moony ~</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius, you’re perfect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If we’re denied entry because of your ripped jeans then the museum can fuck right off along with their shitty dress code.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>~ Padfoot ~</b>
</p><p>
  <span>You’re right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We’re going to have an awesome time and it’s gonna be great because you’re there and I’m there and we’re on a date and it’s gonna be amazing because you’re amazing </span>
</p><p>
  <b>~ Moony ~</b>
</p><p>
  <span>So we’re having lunch first at Diagon, yeah? At 12?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>~ Padfoot ~</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Yep we are &lt;3 </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Can’t wait. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>~ Moony ~</b>
</p><p>
  <span>You’re gonna look great &lt;3 </span>
</p><p>
  <b>~ Padfoot ~</b>
</p><p>
  <span>UGH my heart</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I want it to be tomorrow already. Maybe sleeping will make time go faster. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Good night, Remus! </span>
</p><p>
  <b>~ Moony ~</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Good night! </span>
</p><p>
  <b>(Saturday 8:55) </b>
</p><p>
  <b>~ Padfoot ~</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Good morning my Moonlight </span>
</p><p>
  <b>~ Moony ~</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Good morning my Starshine </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ugh we’re so cheesy</span>
</p><p>
  <b>~ Padfoot ~</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I know you love it ;)</span>
</p><p>
  <b>~ Moony ~</b>
</p><p>
  <span>That, I do. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>(11:03) </b>
</p><p>
  <b>~ Moony ~</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Just letting you know I’m going to be somewhat early :)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I hope Aberforth’s goat didn’t scratch your bike. Don’t kill the goat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>See you in 47 minutes </span>
</p><p>
  <b>(11:24) </b>
</p><p>
  <b>~ Moony ~</b>
</p><p>
  <span>36 minutes! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>We get to spend the whole day together with no interruptions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m so excited about seeing you even though we literally ate breakfast together in the Great Hall. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>(11:35) </b>
</p><p>
  <b>~ Padfoot ~</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Holy shit. SEE YOU IN 25 MINUTES </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or earlier, even. I’ve got the bike and I’m just leaving Hogsmeade. Pick you up? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>~ Moony ~</b>
</p><p>
  <span>No need haha. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I took an earlier bus so I’m already here. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>~ Padfoot ~</b>
</p><p>
  <span>REMUS I’M COMING AS FAST AS I CAN </span>
</p><p>
  <b>~ Moony ~</b>
</p><p>
  <span>WITHIN THE LEGAL SPEED LIMITS PLEASE</span>
</p><p>
  <b>(11:48) </b>
</p><p>
  <b>~ Moony ~</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m going to assume your lack of response is because you’re driving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Good. I don’t want you to show up to our date in a body bag. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>~ Padfoot ~</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Hilarious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I just parked. Where are you? Like, give me some description. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>~ Moony ~</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m sitting on one of the grey benches outside Gringotts. Still wearing the knitted jumper that Wormtail said reminded him of a burnt marshmallow. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>~ Padfoot ~</b>
</p><p>
  <span>You’d make a cute marshmallow. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>~ Moony ~</b>
</p><p>
  <span>This marshmallow can see you looking around like a lost puppy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Look to your right! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You look great, by the way. I see you changed into my favourite jacket of yours. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>~ Padfoot ~</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I see you! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I know I said it this morning (8 times, James told me) but that jumper looks adorable on you. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>(18:01) </b>
</p><p>
  <b>~ Prongs ~</b>
</p><p>
  <span>How did it go? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>~ Moony ~</b>
</p><p>
  <span>It was amazing! Didn’t really go the way we expected it to but when does it ever when it comes to Sirius? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>~ Padfoot ~</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Hey! It’s not my fault I was distracted by Moony’s stupidly cute face when the waitress came over to take our order. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>~ Moony ~</b>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted bangers and mash but somehow ended up saying stargazy pie. The waitress probably thought he was just taking the piss but ended up writing it down anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>~ Padfoot ~</b>
</p><p>
  <span>We happened to be talking about stargazing! Worst thing to be presented with on a first date is a fucking pie with fish heads sticking out of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>~ Prongs ~</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I don’t know, that sounds like good fun to me. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>~ Moony ~</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, it was. I nearly fell out of my chair laughing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Other than that</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of lunch went swimmingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>~ Wormtail ~</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Please don’t say it went swimmingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh bloody hell.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>~ Prongs ~</b>
</p><p>
  <span>And what happened after that? I know for a fact that you two didn’t just go for lunch.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>~ Padfoot ~</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Hey Remus, were we ever this annoying when James went on his first date with Lily?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>~ Moony ~</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Hardly. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>~ Prongs ~</b>
</p><p>
  <span>FYI I’m asking for Lily. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>~ Padfoot ~</b>
</p><p>
  <span>No you’re not! She’s over there talking to Marlene and Alice about hair straightening charms.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>~ Moony ~</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Are you sure you don’t want to join in? You might get some good advice. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>~ Padfoot ~</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Hell no! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why, do you think I should do something with my hair? I thought you liked it! </span>
</p><p>
  <b>~ Moony ~</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Don’t straighten your hair. You’ll look like a less greasy version of Severus.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>~ Wormtail ~</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I just can’t tell whether you two are flirting or insulting each other. Pick a side and stick with it! </span>
</p><p>
  <b>~ Prongs ~</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Shhhh </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Get back to the story! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius and Remus finally getting together is the most interesting thing to have happened this term! </span>
</p><p>
  <b>~ Padfoot ~</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Very well. A story was what you asked for so a story is what you shall get. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Moony said, the rest of lunch went swimmingly. He shared his fish and chips with me and we headed off to the museum on my bike. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moony clung onto me so hard the entire ride I might have a cracked rib or two. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But I loved it anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>~ Prongs ~</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Awww nothing says romance like a cracked rib!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>~ Moony ~</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Shut up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was going too fast, we almost got pulled over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did look really badass on the bike, though. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>~ Padfoot ~</b>
</p><p>
  <span>The police car was chasing the car in front of us! I am a very law abiding citizen, thank you very much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moony on the other hand, ignores Do Not Touch signs. He should be stripped from his prefect status! Who knows what crimes he’ll commit next? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>~ Moony ~</b>
</p><p>
  <span>In my defence, a lot of the paintings were crooked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And I still think some of them were fake because I swear I saw some move. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>~ Padfoot ~</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Suuureee </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moony’s the cutest when he gets excited about nerdy stuff he learned in class. I’ve never seen anyone’s eyes light up like his did when he was talking about Louis the somethingteenth and the Russian Revolution. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>~ Moony ~</b>
</p><p>
  <span>The French and Russian revolutions happened over a century apart.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>~ Padfoot ~</b>
</p><p>
  <span>SO SMART </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I could listen to you talk about any kind of revolution forever. Can’t believe you were so quiet in first year. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>New Group Chat </b>
  <span>: </span>
  <span>Excluded :(</span>
</p><p>
  <b>~ Prongs ~ </b>
  <span>added to </span>
  <b> Group Chat</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(19:08) </b>
</p><p>
  <b>~ Wormtail ~</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Is it just me or does it feel like we don’t exist? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>~ Prongs ~</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I asked how their date went, not why they’re into each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Definitely not just you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wanna get out of here when you’re done with your pudding? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>~ Wormtail ~</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Ready when you are.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>